Elodie Racine-Lebeau
Elodie Racine-Lebeau (they/them) is the next Toutbelle '''from '''The Yellow Dwarf. Coming from one of the oldest noble families of Ever After, Elodie was raised in the high-pressure enviroment of the French aristocracy, a group who shunned the modernised role of royalty in favour of tradition. Having been raised with the belief that they will live on through their legacy, Elodie has never questioned their destiny, let alone consider a Rebel stance. Elodie was originally home-schooled, transferring to Ever After High some time after Legacy Day. Character Personality Elodie is a person who lives their life by other's expectations. They always carry themselves with dignity and elegance and when they do speak, they do so with extreme formality. Some would consider them aloof since they only speak to other high-nobility and appear very uninvolved in school life. Polite and with no discernible flaws, Elodie is such a by-the-books royal that it can be difficult to gauge their personality. Elodie is very results-driven. Always planning ahead, they approach life strategically. Everything Elodie does is to maintain the family's reputation, especially in the highly critical eyes of the other nobles. They have difficulty trusting anyone or even associating with them on a personal level because they believe that social interaction is merely a game. They grew up with a reason behind every pastime Beyond their persona, Elodie doesn't really have a very defined identity, and the few things that El does actually have a concrete opinion on tend to go ignored in favour of their obligations. Interests Elodie does not really do anything Story The Yellow Dwarf How does Elodie come into it? Despite the fact that Toutbelle dies each generation, the Lebeau family managed to maintain its legacy status and riches by embracing the historical and artistic value of the role. The King of the Golden Mines would always will a sizeable fortune to the Lebeaus after the story and they would commission artists and historians to memorialise the lives of that generation. Each generation would play their part perfectly and leave a touching love story behind. However the previous generation had some...complications. The Fairy of the Desert's lions got loose and Toutbelle's mother was attacked and killed before encountering the Yellow Dwarf. While the rest of the fairytale played out normally, the death of both her sister and her mother deeply affected Elodie's mother. She became resentful of having to be part of the story and this was exacerbated by moving back to France to live in the family home. However the last King of the Gold Mines didn't will anything to the Lebeaus this generation, and the Racines arrived to find their family branch in severe financial straits. Relationships Family Mother Elodie's father died when Elodie was young, so they were mainly raised by their mother. She originally tried to distance herself and Elodie from the story, choosing to live abroad in Seychelles. Uncle Royal families always seem to have that sterotypically Evil Uncle don't they? Or maybe that's just Elodie. Either way El's uncle is one of the main reasons for their guarded personality. Arlie and Bebe Wayland Babes in the wood. Fantine Ramée Friends/ Aquaintances No friends as much as 'people they're supposed to be friendly towards for the sake of maintaining a good reputation' Period Royals- People they know from the royal get-togethers that they sorta talk to Gallery Elodie and Orleans.png|El and Orleans Colourconcept-el.jpeg|Elodie's concept colour scheme? Trivia *Elodie (credit to Nyx for coming up with it!) means foreign riches *Racine was a 17th century French playwright who mainly wrote tragedies. *Lebeau means fair or lovely. This is the family name associated with the Toutbelle legacy. When Elodie became the next Toutbelle, they re-adopted their mother's maiden name. *Elodie is based on the baroque period. Category:Characters Category:Agender Category:The Yellow Dwarf Category:Hidden's wips